Looking for Freedom EDIT
by Miss16Silent
Summary: KEBEBASAN. Seorang gadis yang mendambakan Kebebasan dalam penderitaannya. Masa-masa dilalui dengan air mata. Pertemanan yang mereka jalin terputus, membuat gadis itu pergi sangat jauh. Waktu yang lama memisahkan mereka dan bertemu kembali dengan kekecewaan? Mampukah gadis itu mencapai kebebasannya kembali! Chapter 4 sudah update! Review untuk chp. 5-nya? Review untuk memastikan?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Halo semua~ Miss16Silent datang hanya untuk meng-edit chapter-chapter berikut wkwkwk. Semoga saja ada _readers_ yang tertarik lagi dengan cerita ini^^. Ya semoga saja. Sekarang tidak perlu basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca~^^~. Oh iyaa, Happy birthday untuk story Looking for Freedom! sudah 1 tahun lebih 2 hari ternyata cerita ini bertahan (alaaaah) semoga saja bila di edit jadi banyak yang review. (Eh)

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ya.

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Looking for freedom*~  
**

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**

Kicauan burung menyambut pagi dengan cerah. Terlihat seorang gadis manis bernama Karin Hanazono yang sedang termenung di kamarnya. Ia tinggal di rumah besarnya ditemani para maid yang setia pada keluarga Hanazono.

Gadis berumur 10 tahun ini yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Karin, selain manis ia pun anak yang pintar dalam pelajaran, apalagi pelajaran musik. Karin paling senang dengan pelajaran musik seperti orangtuanya. Namun, sayangnya orangtua Karin meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat pulang dari konser, dan Karin terpaksa tinggal berdua dengan Kakak tercintanya Lisa Hanazono, Lisa sebagai kakaknya pun sangat perhatian Karin.

Keluarga Hanazono terkenal dengan kekayaannya, orangtua mereka adalah musisi dan pemilik perusahaan besar_._ Karena Lisa anak tertua, Lisa lah yang memegang kendali dalam keluarga Hanazono. Lisa berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan perusahaan milik orangtuanya. Dan sejak saat itulah sifat Karin berubah, Karin menjadi pendiam, agak pemarah, prestasinya menurun, dan tidak menuruti kata kata kakaknya.

.

_**~Skip Time~**_

_._

Sudah 4 tahun Karin kehilangan orangtuanya. Sekarang Karin sudah berumur 14 tahun. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Karin berpikir dan berpikir sampai akhirnya ia tersada, ia sudah banyak merepotkan orang dengan sifatnya itu, apalagi kepada kakaknya, Lisa. Perlahan demi perlahan, Karin mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpadirinya dengan merubah sifatnya, tidak mengeluh dan meringis lagi pada siapapun. Sebaliknya, sekarang Karin banyak membantu kakaknya dengan menurut pada kata-katanya, bekerja di Cafe Family untuk mengisi waktu luang dan menambah uang saku. Disana Karin hanya menjadi kasir yang tugasnya menghitung, menghitung, dan meeenghitung, jadi Karin tidak akan kelelahan karena bekerja. Selain itu Karin juga meningkatkan lagi pendidikannya atau lebih tepat prestasinya di sekolah.

Tapi saat ini,karena Karin terlalu memaksakan dirinya bekerja keras,Karin menjadi sakit dan sayangnya penyakit itu lama untuk sembuh. Saat pertama Karin merasakan penyakit itu, Karin hanya menganggapnya kelelahan, tapi ternyata Karin salah, penyakit itu bisa berakibat fatal baginya. Setiap hari pasti saja ada obat yang harus Karin minum, itu semua harus Karin lakukan agar kondisinya tidak melemah saat beraktivitas di sekolah.

.

_**Dan disinilah kisahnya dimulai**_

_**.**_

Karin seperti biasa menyambut pagi dengan ceria.

"Karin! Sarapan sudah siap! Cepat turun kebawah!" Lisa memanggil adiknya yang sedang bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Iya kak! Aku kebawah!" Karin memakai seragam sekolahnya, rambutnya yang berwarna blonde diikat ponytail tinggi, matanya berwarna hijau emerald membuatnya semakin manis, dan tidak lupa membawa kacamata bacanya.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP! **

Terdengar suara langkah kaki turun di tangga kayu bercorak itu.

"_Ohayo_!" Karin menyapa kakaknya dan tentu saja Lisa menjawabnya "_Ohayo_ Karin!".

"Sarapan hari ini apa, Kak?" tanya Karin pada kakaknya yang sedang membereskan meja, Karin mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya

"Ini kesukaanmu loh! Pancake strawberry!" seru Lisa sembari menghidangkan pancake strawberrynya di depan Karin, Karin melihat pancake itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Wah! Kalau begitu ayo makan!" Karin dengan semangat melahap sarapannya, sampai sampai ada cream yang menempel di pipinya, mulutnya pun penuh dengan makanan. Lisa yang memperhatikannya sampai tertawa kecil.

"Hey hey, jangan terlalu cepat makannya, nanti kau tersedak. Lagi pula kau terlihat seperti **be-ru-ang** dengan mulutmu yang penuh itu hahaha!" Lisa tertawa puas meledek adiknya itu.

Karin menatap kakaknya dengan jengkel, "_Uhh! Aghu han happar haa!_" ucap karin dengan terburu-buru dan tidak jelas. Karin bicara dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan pancake, jadi suaranya terdengar sepeti _aghu han happar haa!_

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas karena mulutmu yang masih penuh begitu!" Lisa hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dengan segera Karin mengambil segelas air yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya.

GLUP

Karin dengan cepat menelan makanannya dan menjelaskan kata-katanya tadi yang tidak terlalu jelas didengar oleh Lisa.

"Aku kan lapar, Kak!" pekik Karin sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Lisa mengangguk tanda mengerti sembari menahan tawa. Lisa hanya menuruti saja apa kata adiknya , Lisa teringat akan keadaan Karin, _'Padahal kau anak yang ceria Karin..' _Lisa tersenyum sedih melihat ke arah Karin.

Setelah selesai Karin siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Lisa

"Iya," jawab Karin singkat

"Ayolah, ini kan baru jam 6, kau masih bisa santai dulu kan?" ujar Lisa seraya membereskan piring-piring yang kotor. Ia khawatir karena Karin sudah berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah sendiri, dan itu hal yang selalu Lisa larang.

"Aku sengaja ingin datang agak pagi, jadi aku bisa mengembalikan dulu buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan sebelum masuk kelas. Aku kan tidak sepertimu, dulu kakak tidak pernah mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam dan akhirnya harus di panggil ke perpustakaan oleh guru, benar bukan?" jawab Karin meledek kakanya itu sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Eh! Daripada kau Karin, selalu tertidur di kelas dan akhirnya dipanggil ke ruang guru!" pekik Lisa membalasnya.

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi!"

Dan ... yahh beginilah pagi hari di rumah Hanazono.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Kak,aku pergi!" Karin berteriak dari pintu depan rumahnya

"Tunggu Karin!" Lisa berlari dari arah dapur membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ia terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Ini obatmu tertinggal, jangan lupa meminumnya ya? Ohiya, pulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang kerumah, kalau ada apa apa telfon padaku atau ke rumah," Lisa menasehati Karin secara bertubi-tubi dan mendetil membuat Karin diam.

"Iya Kak, aku tahu aku tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Karin mengambil obat itu dari tangan Lisa sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Hihi, kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah. Oiya dan satu lagi, aku akan pulang larut jadi jangan menungguku saat makan malam, makan malam disiapkan oleh Rika," Lisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang lucu itu _(Read : Rika pelayan pribadi Karin)_

"Sampai malam? Hahh..yasudah aku pergi dulu kak!" Karin berjalan keluar rumah

"Benar kau tidak mau diantarkan?" tanya Lisa dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak, Kak. Lagipula sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kan?" ujar Karin.

Lantas Karin berjalan meninggalkan Lisa berangkat ke sekolah. Lisa melihat sosok karin dari belakang, ia menatap sosok Karin dengan sedih.

_"Semoga kau baik baik saja. Aku merasa ada firasat buruk yang datang..."_

Lisa yang sudah berumur 20 tahun ini, tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Karin saat di sekolah. Karena Lisa melarang Karin untuk main keluar tanpa izin darinya, Karin menjadi orang yang jarang sekali keluar dengan teman, apalagi berkumpul untuk bercanda, dan hal lain yang sering dilakukan anak seumuran Karin. Karin tidak bisa meraksakan kebebasan untuk bergaul di sekitarnya. Namun Lisa pun mempunyai alasan, melakukan itu semua agar kondisi Karin tidak semakin memburuk.

Sementara itu...

.

* * *

**[Karin Pov]**

Yap! Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, sambil membawa buku pinjaman ditanganku. Yah meskipun sebenarnya aku harus mati-matian memohon pada kakaku untuk tidak di antarkan ke sekolah. Kecuali bila kondisiku sedang agak buruk, aku mau saja ditawarkan untuk pergi diantarkan. Yahh, mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku. Berbicara tentang takdir.. tiba tiba perasaanku berubah. Aku terjatuh dalam pikiranku,

"Tapi... Aku juga ingin bebas... Seperti yang lainnya, pergi main dengan teman, berkumpul sambil mengobrol, menginap dirumah teman, dan hal lain yang biasa dilakukan anak seumuranku," ujarku pelan.

Aku melihat pada langit yang biru itu dengan tatapan kosong. Aku juga bicara pada diriku sendiri. Aneh bukan? Lantas aku berpikir kembali. Aku mendam perasaan ini sendiri. Tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya. Aku berpikir dan terus berpikir mencari jawaban itu semua.

"Hahh.." aku menghela nafas. Aku ingin bebas.. bebas seperti mereka. Hatiku terasa lirih bila mengingat nasibku ini. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

_'Bebas? Kapan aku bisa bebas? Dari semuanya? Apa bisa aku menikmati kebebasan? Aku ingin seperti mereka yang tidak mempunyai beban sepertiku meskipun mereka mempunyai masalah yang lain..'_ ucapan itu sudah dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata ini lagi, dadaku serasa sesak dan air mata satu persatu mulai membasahi pipiku.

Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku, tapi akhirnya air mataku terus membasahi pipiku. Kupikir aku termasuk salah satu yang tidak beruntung di pagi ini...

Tak lama aku berjalan sembari menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya **DUGH!** Aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, lumayan keras dan yang merepotkan adalah buku-bukuku berserakan jatuh. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga sepertinya ya (?)

"Ow. A-ah maaf, aku tidak lihat jalan," ujarku pada seseorang yang ditabrak olehku. Dengan sigap aku berdiri dan langsung membungkukan badan meminta maaf pada orang itu.

Aku tidak berani menatap orang itu karena bila seseorang itu melihatku, pasti aku akan ditanyai macam-macam pertanyaan -_-. Dengan diam aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku dengan poni depanku.

"Ah tidak, aku juga tidak melihat jalan, maaf," terdengar suara berat dari seorang pemuda.

Sekilas aku melihat ia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, namun aku tidak pedulikan itu dan aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan, orang itu membantuku membereskan buku-bukuku itu.

Selesai aku membereskan buku-buku itu, kemudian aku berniat untuk berterimakasih pada pemuda itu. Namun pada saat kuangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dengan seketika aku terdiam. Pertama kulihat sapu tangan berwarna biru tua, lalu terhadap wajahnya. Matanya seakan menghipnotisku, indah bagaikan permata biru safir.

.

"Pagi yang cerah tidak cocok untuk ditangisi,"

**.**

**.**

**~To be continue~**

* * *

**a/n: **chapter ini udah di edit ya^^. Soalnya asa gimanaa gitu ngeliat _misstypo_ bertebaran -_-. Ya mungkin masih ada _misstypo_ yang tidak ter-edit. Juga ada sedikit-sedikit yang ditambahkan dalam cerita ini. Namun semoga saja para _readers _menyukainya^^ dan review lagi (eh?) wkwkwk.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Halo semua~ Miss16Silent datang lagiii hanya untuk meng-edit chapter-chapter berikut wkwkwk. Semoga saja ada _readers_ yang tertarik lagi dengan cerita ini^^. Ya semoga saja. Sekarang tidak perlu basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca~^^~. Terimakasih untuk Favs. dan review yaa^^.

Balas review:

**fathiyah: **udah di update nihh, terimakasih sudah review^^

**Ayu.p: **awww terharuu T^T, iya baru di update sekarang chap 2 nyaa, terimakasih sudah review^^

**Chang Mui Lie: **Keren keren? terimakasihh udah review^^

**LISA FITRIANI: **oke sudah update nihh, terimakasih sudah review^^

**Nindya: **wahh terimakasihh sudah review^^, iya semoga saja sekarang lebih baik lagi^^

**Dilla: **sudah update nihh, terimakasih sudah review^^

**Sweet Crystal: **sudah lanjutt nihh, terimakasih sudah review^^

**.**

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ya.

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

* * *

**__****Disclaimer : ****Kamichama Karin**** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**__********__********Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,****miss typo,**dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Looking For Freedom~***_

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

"Pagi yang cerah tidak cocok untuk ditangisi,"

**.**

**.**

'_Kujyo Kazune?'_

Dengan gugup Karin mencoba meraih saputangan itu. Namun mungkin karena Kazune melihatnya ragu seperti itu, dengan tidak basa-basi lagi ia menarik tangan Karin yang hendak akan mengambil saputanganya dan dengan cepat menyimpan saputangan itu di genggaman Karin.

"Ambil saja. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi dan jangan sampai kau terlambat ya!" serunya sembari berlari kecil menuju arah sekolah.

Karin yang masih terdiam _shock_ karena kejadian ini hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung bidangnya yang lama-kelamaan semakin menghilang. Ia menatap sapu tangan itu sebentar, lalu kembali melihat arah yang Kazune tadi berlari.

Pemuda yang tampan, berambut blonde, dan seperti artis itu adalah Ketua OSIS sekolah Karin. Tentu saja kejadian itu membuatnya terkejut karena Kazune adalah orang yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya, kebijaksanaannya, dan ketampanannya yang sudah pasti. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun termasuk murid yang pintar. Wajar saja, ia adalah anak tunggal dari Keluarga Kujyo, orangtuanya dokter terkenal, dan tentu saja peringkatnya di sekolah selalu berada di 3 besar. Karin sendiri termasuk murid yang pintar, karena hasil tes yang sebelumnya Karin menempati peringkat 2 se-sekolah, dan Kazune peringkat 1 se-sekolah.

.

* * *

**[Karin POV] ~Sekolah~**

.

Saat sampai, tanpa ragu lagi aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas.

"_Ohayo!_" aku menyapa teman sekelas. Terdengar teman sekelas menjawabku dan akhirnya meneruskan kegiatannya yang tadi mereka lakukan. Aku segera menuju bangkuku dan mencari teman setiaku itu. Namun tidak perlu waktu lama aku mencarinya, sudah terdengar suara khas yang memanggilku.

"Karin-chan!" pekik Himeka yang merupakan teman baik atau bisa dibilang sahabatku, langsung lari padaku yang baru masuk kelas ini.

"Ada apa Himeka-chan? Pagi-pagi begini sudah ceria?" tanyaku sembari tertawa kecil. Himeka masih saja senyum-senyum penuh arti. Pikirku, Himeka sedang _mood_ hari ini.

"Hehehe, apa kau sudah dapat surat CINTA baru lagi Karin-chan?" seru Himeka dengan penekanan pada kata 'cinta' itu. Dengan seketika aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Eh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu Himeka-chan!" pekikku. Sepertinya wajahku kini sudah merona merah dibuatnya.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda Karin-chan, hehe. Tapi itu memang kenyataan kan, bahwa kau sudah pasti mendapat surat CINTA lagi?!" ujar Himeka dan ia tertawa puas.

"Uhh, kau itu Himeka-chan," aku menggerutu pada Himeka. Akhirnya aku sampai pada bangkuku dan segera membereskan barang-barangku. Dengan sigap Himeka segera duduk disampingku.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah dengar pembicaraan murid-murid sekarang? Ka-"

"Belum," dengan _dinginnya _aku memotong kata-kata Himeka.

"Uhh Karin, aku belum selesai bicara!" Himeka menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha iyaa iyaa, ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Himeka masih saja menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, ia terlihat sangat lucu dan manis!

"Kemarin aku dengar kalau ada lomba cerdas cermat, kemarin kau langsung pulang ya?" tanya Himeka. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu aku mengingat bahwa kemarin aku mendapat telfon dari Kakak untuk pulang cepat.

"Iya, aku langsung pulang," jawabku singkat.

"Oh, pantas saja kau tidak tahu, aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu informasinya secara lengkap, tetapi.." ujar Himeka lantas mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih.

"Tapi kemarin aku berhasil mendapatkan selembarannya!" lanjut Himeka sambil memperlihatkan selembaran itu padaku. Lantas aku membacanya.

**.**

_**"Setiap kelas harus mempunyai wakil yang di calonkan menjadi peserta, syarat peserta yang diikutsertakan harus mempunyai peringkat di kelasnya. Pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah dan menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS yang baru,"**_

_**.  
**_

Aku sedikit tertarik dengan hadiahnya, karena sejak dahulu aku ingin menjadi anggota OSIS. Tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan oleh kakakku karena keadaanku sekarang.

'_Hmm kebetulan sekali, sepertinya ini menarik. Lagipula aku punya peringkat di kelas. Oh iya benar juga, yang aku dengar Wakil Ketua OSIS yang lama itu pindah sekolah, ya?' _pikirku sejenak.

"Menarik, sepertinya aku akan coba," seruku pada Himeka dan aku memberikan kembali selembaran itu padanya.

"Baguslah! Aku akan mendukungmu Karin! Semangatlah!" seru Himeka dengan mata yang terlihat seperti berkobar api SEMANGAT!

Aku tersenyum menjawabnya, dan akhirnya kami tertawa bersama.

**.**

_'Teman.. Ternyata teman itu sangat berharga ya? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya meskipun harus berkorban...'_ aku pun tersenyum dalam pikirku.

.

Lalu saat membereskan buku, aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lumayan penting.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menyimpan buku di loker!" pekikku sendiri dan aku segera beranjak dari bangku, pergi ke loker yang bertempat agak jauh dari kelasku ini.

Saat aku keluar kelas, terlihat sekumpulan murid perempuan yang berteriak ria ke arah kelas sebelah, aku pun langsung menoleh pada sisi kiriku. Disana terdengar, "Kyaa! Kujyo-kun memang keren!" , "Pangeranku!" , "Kya! dia melihat ke arahku!" , "Tampannya!".

Aku yang melihatnya dari jauh pun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali melihat para fans ketua OSIS itu, ternyata setelah kusadari, hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolah ini adalah fansnya.

'_Para fans dari Ketua OSIS itu sudah dibuat _gila_ dengan ketampanannya,' _pikirku_  
_sejenak.

Aku melihat Kujyo sedang berada di depan kelas dengan teman-temannya. Yang satu berambut coklat caramel dan mempunyai ciri khas matanya berbeda warna, kalau tidak salah namanya itu Nishikiori Michiru yang akrab dipangggil Michi. Yang satu lagi berambut hitam, dia seorang artis terkenal, Kuga Jin. Bisa dibilang mereka itu sekumpulan orang-orang _Keren _di sekolah ini. Namun aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan langsung pergi menuju lokerku.

Tak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke loker, aku segera membuka loker yang di depannya tertulis namaku. Dari luar pun sudah terlihat surat berwarna biru yang terselipkan, namun pada saat kubuka loker itu, surat-surat berhamburan keluar dari lokerku dan ternyata berwarna-warni. Ada yang bermotif bunga, hati, dan lain lain. Aku cukup terbiasa akan hal seperti ini, karena hampir setiap hari surat seperti ini memenuhi lokerku.

"_Oh God,_" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku meratapi nasib ini. Karena merasa penasaran aku mengambil satu surat diantara surat-surat itu. Surat yang aku ambil berwarna hijau muda polos, karena aku menyukai warna hijau.

Tertulis – **"Maukah kau menemani hatiku yang kesepian ini?"** –

**O_O**

**...**

Aku hanya bisa _sweetdrop _melihat semua surat-surat itu, yang hampir semua isinya SAMA. '_Dari dulu aku tidak tertarik pada hal semacam ini. Jadi maafkan aku kalau tidak pernah membalasnya ya,' _pikirku setelah membaca surat-surat itu. Aku membawa surat itu kembali ke kelas dan langsung cepat-cepat memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun sudah datang. Istirahat!

.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

"Karin-chan, mau ke kantin?" tanya sahabat Karin, Yii Miyon yang juga sahabat Himeka. Dia gadis yang manis, memilik rambut hijau tosca.

"Iya, dimana Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin kembali. Ia mencari sosok Himeka di dalam kelas, namun tidak menemukannya.

"Himeka-chan bilang dia ada urusan dengan yang lain, jadi tidak bisa ke kantin dengan kita," ujar Miyon tersenyum.

Lantas Karin hanya ber-oh ria menjawabnya, ia segera mengambil dompet hijau bermotif bunga kesayangannya didalam tas, dan tanpa sengaja Miyon melihat surat-surat yang ada di dalam tas Karin. Itu membuat Miyon penasaran karena warna dari amlop itu berwarna-warni.

"Karin-chan, itu surat apa?" tanya Miyon sambil menunjuk surat-surat itu

"Eh? Oh, ini surat yang ada dilokerku," jawab Karin biasa, seperti tidak tertarik pada hal yang Miyon tanyakan.

"Hah? Tapi kenapa surat itu berwarna-warni?...Ahhh jangan jangan-" wajah Miyon berubah seketika menjadi tersenyum licik.

"E-eh Miyon-chan.." Karin agak bergidik _ngeri_ dengan senyuman Miyon itu. Tanpa sadar Karin pun mudur beberapa langkah. Miyon pun segera mendekatinya dengan aura mematikan. Ia masih saja tersenyum licik.

"Pasti surat cinta kan? Ahaha," Miyon tertawa puas karena TEPAT sasaran.

"I-iya," jawaban Karin, masih dengan wajah _ngeri _melihat ke arah Miyon. Lalu ia mengeluarkan surat-surat itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Miyon. Miyon melihat surat itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Miyon masih sembari melihat-lihat surat itu.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku menjawab semua surat itu Miyon-chan," jawab Karin kembali.

"Hmm, iya benar juga sih. Daripada itu ayo! Kita ke kantin saja aku sudah lapar!" ujar Miyon lantas menarik Karin ke arah kantin sekolah ini.

~Kantin~

Karin dan Miyon mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan tinggal tersisa di pinggir taman. Mereka langsung saja menempatinya, karena biasanya kantin di sekolah mereka sangatlah penuh sampai tidak dapat meja.

"Karin-chan, aku mau beli minuman dulu sebentar ya?" ujar Miyon dan pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

Karin hanya mengangguk dan memakan coklat yang sudah dibelinya tadi sambil menunggu Miyon. Karin menatap orang-orang yang sedang asik mengobrol di meja sampingnya. Terlihat beberapa murid perempuan sedang asik bercerita ria.

Terdengar "Wahh, yang akan menang nanti di cerdas cermat pasti akan sangat senang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya gadis lainnya

"Dia pasti akan terus dekat dengan Kujyo-kun! Sebagai wakilnya memang harus seperti itu kan!"

"Ah benar juga, aku jadi iri. Tapi wakil Ketua OSIS yang dulu itu kan laki-laki, apa mungkin sekarang wakil ketua OSIS laki-laki juga?"

"Tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengikuti lomba itu, karena aku tidak mendapatkan peringkat dikelas," jawab gadis itu dengan sedih, lalu dilanjut dengan teman di sebelahnya, "Iya benar, aku juga".

.

Karin yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan berpikir, _'H__mm dasar, itu __sih__ tidak ada kemauan saja,_'

Tidak lama kemudian Miyon datang dengan seorang pemuda, yang sepertinya merupakan kenalan Miyon. Karena biasanya Miyon pulang bersamanya sepulang sekolah.

"Karin-chan! Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Miyon meminta maaf pada Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu siapa temanmu yang bersamamu ini Miyon-chan? Kita belum saling kenal benar?" tanya Karin sembari tersenyum pada pemuda itu. IA pun menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, memang ia terlihat lumayan tampan.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Yuuki Sakurai teman Miyon-san, panggil saja Yuuki," orang yang bernama Yuuki itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Hai, salam kenal, namaku Karin Hanazono, panggil saja Karin,"

Miyon segera menempati bangkunya yang berhadapan dengan Karin. Sedangkan Yuuki memilih duduk di sebelah Miyon. Mereka sejenak berbincang-bincang, namun tak lama kemudian. Miyon dengan seketika mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Sekarang beritahu aku siapa saja yang _menembakmu_ hari ini?" tanya Miyon tiba tiba membuat Karin terkejut.

"Eh?! Kenapa jadi ke pertanyaan itu?" tanya Karin bingung. Semburat merah pun terpampang di wajahnya. Miyon dan Yuuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat Karin.

"Ayolah Karin-chan, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa saja yang _menembakmu,_" ujar Miyon dengan menekankan kata 'Menembakmu' pada kalimatnya. Yuuki masih saja diam sejak topik pembicaraan mereka diganti. Karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya meng-iyakan dan ikut tertawa bersama.

"Hahh, baiklah aku menyerah. Kalau tidak salah namanya..." **bla bla bla. ** Karin menyebutkan nama-nama yang hanya dia ingat saja.

Miyon terdiam sejenak mendengar nama orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta pada Karin. Karena SANGAT banyak, sampai Karin sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

"Hmm, kenapa kau tidak menerima salah satu dari mereka Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon, dan Yuuki sendiri hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak tertarik pada hal semacam itu. Lagipula.." kalimatnya pun tergantung. Itu membuat Miyon dan Yuuki penasaran. Namun raut wajah Karin berubah seketika.

"Mereka pasti akan kecewa bila tau kondisiku saat ini kan?..." ujar Karin sembari tersenyum pedih.

Kata kata itu membuat Miyon terkejut, sedangkan Yuuki hanya bisa bingung. Yang mengetahui tentang keadaan Karin hanyalah Himeka dan Miyon. Sedangkan yang lain tidak ada yang dapat dipercaya. Miyon mengerti apa yang Karin maksud tentang kondisinya yang mengidam penyakit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuki, yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia bertanya dan membuat Karin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"K-kau tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa bukan?" tanya Karin pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak memaksa ko," jawab Yuuki tersenyum berusaha tidak memaksa.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu karena kau teman Miyon-chan..." ujar karin lantas Karin menjelaskan tentang kondisinya saat ini, penyakitnya.

.

.

"Hmm begitu," tanggap Yuuki setelah dijelaskan oleh Karin secara panjang dan lebar.

Karin hanya bisa diam, menunduk, mengingat keadaannya sekarang, membutnya lelah berpikir. Penyakit Karin ini membuat Karin tidak boleh kelelahan, terlalu banyak pikiran, dan kalau sedang kambuh Karin tidak boleh melihat benda yang dekat dekat karena ia akan merasa mual dan pusing.

Gejalanya pun sekarang sudah terbuktikan, karena Karin sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..

.

**[Karin Pov]**

"Ekh!.." tiba tiba kepalaku pusing, seperti _kesemutan,_ dan dingin. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memegang kepalaku. Menahan pening dan pilu. Miyon terlihat terkejut melihatku. Ia sudah tahu saat-saat penyakitku kambuh dan dengan segera Miyon menghampiriku.

"Karin-chan? Kau tidak apa apa?" "Karin-san?" terdengar suara Miyon dan Yuuki yang khawatir.

Namun, meskipun aku berusaha untuk tetap sadarkan diri, aku masih bisa mendengar panggilan Miyon dan Yuuki di sampingku, lama-kelamaan pandanganku menjadi kabur, suara mereka pun tidak terdengar lagi, serasa berputar dan pandanganku menjadi hitam kelam...

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_**Tbc~**_

_**Please Review ~^^~**_

**a/n: Yeee sudah di Edit nih. Bagaimana? Ah iya, chapter ini tidak terlalu di edit alur ceritanya, tapi semoga lebih jelas dan di senangis para _readers^^._ Apa sudah terlihat perbedaannya? Ya untuk memastikan, seperti biasa.. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Halo semua~ Miss16Silent datang hanya untuk meng-edit chapter-chapter berikut wkwkwk. Semoga saja ada _readers_ yang tertarik lagi dengan cerita ini^^. Ya semoga saja. Maaf update lama TT^TT, semoga saja para readers tidak jenuh menunggu story ini update^^. Sekarang tidak perlu basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca~^^~

Balas review:

**Ayu.p: **Terimakasih sudah review^^, iya mungkin di chapter ini pun semakin menariiik hhe, lalu lalu di chapter ini juga agak diperbanyak editannya. Maaf lama update T^T

**Chang Mui Lie: **Wahh iya terimakasih sarannya^^, ternyata masih ada beberapa typo yang tertinggal ya? ehehe, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, terimakasih juga sudah review^^

**Sweet Crystal: **Semoga chapter berikut semakin menarik lagi ya, terimakasih sudah review^^

**dilla: **Terimakasih sudah review~^^, chapter berikut semoga lebih terlihat editannya ya, nanti review lagi *eh? ehehe.

**LISA FITRIANI: **Sudah update nihhh, terimakasih sudah review ya^^

**Nindya:** Terimakasih sudah review^^, semoga chapte rberikut juga lebih jelas ya ceritanya, terus minta review lagi *eh? Maaf update lama T^T.

**shanti. dewi** : Sudah update nihh, semoga menyukai chapter berikut yaa, terimakasih sudah review~

**.**

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ya.

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo,dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Looking for Freedom~***_

* * *

**[Miyon POV]**

"Karin-chan kau tidak apa apa?" tanyaku khawatir pada Karin. Karena aku tau gejala penyakit Karin pada saat kambuh, dan kini ia mulai terlihat pucat pasi. Khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa aku mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Dan tiba-tiba-

BRUGH! Karin terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, dengan spontan aku berteriak memanggilnya. "Karin-chan!"

"Karin-san?" Yuuki pun tersentak kaget karena Karin pingsan. Aku segera mengecek keadaannya, Karin terlihat sangat pucat, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Siapa saja tolong bawa Karin-chan ke UKS!" pekiku sampai bergema di kantin ini. Untung saja, BANYAK yang berebut ingin membawa Karin ke UKS.

"Biar aku saja!" teriak murid laki laki, "Tidak, aku saja!" , "Aku yang terlebih dahulu!" , "Aku!"

Adu mulut pun terjadi. Mereka bukannya menolong Karin, tapi malah memperebutkan Karin? Aku mendengus kesal melihat mereka yang seperti anak kecil memperebutkan sesuatu. Tetapi ini Karin! Bukan barang! Karena kelalukan mereka aku pun terbawa emosi. '_Para fans itu perhatian pada Karin atau tidak sih sebenarnya?' _pikirku kesal. Aku segera berdiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"Hentikan! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memperebutkan Karin-chan!" aku membentak mereka dan mereka pun serentak diam. Tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada seseorang di kantin yang tidak ikut campur dengan adu mulut para fans Karin.

"Hey kau!" aku menunjuk salah seorang murid laki laki yang hanya menonton.

"Eh?!" serunya bingung.

"Tolong Karin-chan ke UKS," ujarku dengan nada rendah namun tegas. Dengan tatapan dinginku akhirnya dia mau menolong Karin ke UKS.

.

~UKS~

Karin dibaringkan di UKS, sementara aku menungguinya sampai sadar. _Sensei_ bilang Karin baik baik saja, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Maka aku berniat untuk menungguinya sampai tersedar, namun sejenak ide melintas di benakku.

'_Ah benar juga, bukannya Karin-chan selalu membawa obatnya? Kalau tidak salah dia menyimpannya di tas ya?' _pikirku. Akhirnya aku berniat untuk mengambil obat Karin dan meninggalkannya sebentar.

"_Sensei_, aku minta izin pergi ke kelas sebentar," ujarku. _Sensei _yang sedang menyatat sesuatu pun berhenti dan memperbolehkanku untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Terimakasih _Sensei_!" aku tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan UKS.

.

**[Kirika-**_**Sensei**_** POV]**

Setelah Miyon-san ke luar UKS, aku baru ingat bahwa ada tamu yang menungguku. '_Bagaimana ya? Kalau aku pergi tidak akan ada yang menjaga Hanazono-san..' _pikirku.

Aku berpikir mencari ide yang baik, namun pada saat aku melihat keluar, ada murid yang melewati depan UKS. Dengan spontan aku langsung memanggilnya,

"Hey!" panggilku.

"Eh? Ada apa _Sensei_?" ujar seorang murid laki-laki itu menghadap kepadaku. Aku kenal dengan anak ini, karena ia adalah Kujyo Kazune sang Ketua OSIS yang terkenal. Guru-guru pun banyak yang mengaguminya. Sampai-sampai ada yang menjadi salah satu fans nya -_-.

"Ehm, Kujyo-san. Karena aku sedang ada tamu, bisakah kau menungguinya sebentar? Aku khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya bila sendiri, karena ia belum sadarkan diri," ujarku sembari menepuk bahu kanannya. Sedangkan ia hanya menatapku ragu.

"Ehh baiklah," jawabnya mengiyakan. Aku pun langsung berterimakasih padanya, lantas pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui tamuku itu dan meninggalkan Hanazono bersama Kujyo.

.

**[Kazune POV]**

Dengan tidak sengaja akhirnya aku menunggui seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri di ruang UKS, yang tidak aku ketahui siapa, dan mengapa harus aku?

Karena penasaran aku berjalan mendekati ranjang UKS, terlihat seorang murid terbaring, dan pada saat kulihat siapa yang terbaring di UKS..

'_Bukannya dia itu Hanazono-san yang mendapat peringkat 2 sekolah? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' _pikirku.

Aku mendekatinya, terlihat wajahnya pucat. _'Mungkin dia sedang sakit? Kenapa sampai pingsan seperti itu?'_

Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pertama aku mulai melihat jam dan menyamakannya dengan jam tanganku, lalu aku melihat keluar jendela dan disana sedang ada yang bermain basket. Aku pun teringat bahwa setelah pelajaran ini aku ada pelajaran olahraga.

Waktu berjalan terasa lambat bagiku, karena tidak ada kerjaan untukku. Lantas aku tidak sengaja melihat jari-jemari Karin bergerak. Aku pikir ia akan tersadar, dan sejenak aku memperhatikannya.

'_Wajahnya manis, rambutnya indah, pantas saja banyak yang mengejarnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menyusul peringkatku ya?' _pikirku terheran-heran.

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik padanya meskipun dia manis. Kenapa? Karena dia sainganku! Beberapa lama kemudian _Sensei _kembali dan aku pergi meninggalkan UKS untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

**[Miyon POV]**

Aku berjalan di koridor pinggir lapangan. Terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang bermain basket. Aku memperhatikan seseorang dengan rambut blonde, dan dia adalah Kujyo Kazune!

'_Hmm, pantas saja Karin-chan tidak bisa menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolah. Kujyo-kun kan aktif dalam olahraga. Sedangkan Karin-chan... Ah, peduli apa aku dengannya? Yang penting aku mengambil obatnya dulu,' _. Aku langsung pergi menuju kelas.

~Kelas~

"Miyon-chan!" terdengar suara _khas_ Himeka yang lemah lembut dari dalam kelas.

"Ah Himeka-chan? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kembali

"Karin-chan sedang berbaring di UKS, aku mau mengambil obatnya. Kalau tidak salah Karin-chan menyimpan obatnya di tas," jawabku sembari membuka tas Karin.

'_Meskipun aku tahu ini bukan tindakan yang baik untuk dilakukan, membuka tas orang lain tanpa se-penggetahuan pemiliknya. Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Karin-chan, hehe,'_

Akhirnya aku menemukan obat Karin dan dengan segera aku kembali ke UKS bersama Himeka disampingku.

~(kembali)UKS~

.

**[Karin PO]**

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat dengan perlahan. Pandanganku masih belum jelas. Aku melihat langit-langit yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ya benar, ruang UKS. Sejak kondisiku seperti ini, aku jadi sering ke UKS.

"Ngh.." aku memposisikan diri duduk di pinggir ranjang.

'_Hahh, terjadi lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kakak saat pulang nanti? Apa _**Sensei**_ sudah menelfon Kakak?'_ pikirku. Aku hanya diam melihat ke luar jendela UKS.

Terlihat orang-orang yang sedang asik bermain basket. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kazune Kujyo. Sejenak aku berpikir, peringkatnya dan peringkatku tidak jauh berbeda, namun dalam hal olahraga... jauh sekali.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia memang pantas dengan peringkat 1. Nilai-nilainya _perfect _semua. Sedangkan aku? Nilai dalam olahraga pasti pas-pasan. Lari sedikit, pusing. Apalagi bermain basket?" ujarku berbicara sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menghelas nafas, seperti biasa.

'_Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus mempas-' _

Tok Tok!

Pikiranku terpotong dengan suara ketukan di pintu, pikirku itu adalah _Sensei_. Pintu ruangan ini terbuka perlahan dan muncul 2 orang gadis. Ternyata tebakanku salah.

"Karin-chan?" dan ternyata aku salah, mereka itu adalah Miyon dan Himeka!

"Miyon-chan, Himeka-chan!" sapaku dengan senyum.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Karin-chan!" seru mereka berdua sembari menghapiriku. Aku melihat Miyon membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Namun aku belum tahu pasti apa itu.

"Hm-m," aku hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Ah Karin-chan, ini obatmu. Maaf tadi aku membuka tasmu tanpa izin," Miyon tersenyum minta maaf. Lantas ia menyerahkan benda yang berada ditangannya yang ternyata adalah obatku.

"Iya trimakasih. Tidak apa-apa _ko_!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu ayo cepat minum obatmu," suruh Himeka padaku. Aku menuruti Himeka dan meminum obat itu.

Setelah meminum obat, kondisiku sedikit membaik. Jadi aku bisa belajar ke kelas lagi. Bisa gawat kalau tertinggal pelajaran, masalahnya itu akan sulit untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal -_-

"_Sensei_ sudah memperbolehkanmu kembali ke kelas kalau kau sudah sadar," seru Himeka padaku. Aku mengganggu mengiyakan dan beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi menuju loker kami dahulu sebelum kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil buku pelajaran.

.

Setelah itu, kami pergi ke kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran yang akan di bahas. Saat itu pun aku tidak memakai kacamata bacaku, namun kacamataku di pegang di tanganku. Saat kami melewati lapangan, kami berbincang-bincang tentang tugas untuk hari esok. Namun...

"Hati-hati!" terdengar teriakan murid-murid dari lapangan.

Dan saat kulihat ke arah lapangan .. **DUGH!** .. sebuah bola basket mengenaiku dan membuatku jatuh. Buku-buku yang kubawa jatuh berantakan. Aku terjatuh dengan menumpu pada tanganku, dan sialnya.. kacamataku pecah, ditanganku!

Serpihan kaca itu membuat luka di tanganku, yang kanan.. yang biasa untuk menulis... dan melakukan aktivitas lain.. Terluka! T^T

"Ukhh.." rintihku sambil memegangi tanganku yang terluka.

"Karin-chan! Tanganmu terluka!" Himeka dan Miyon terkejut saat melihat bercak merah dari luka ditanganku. Aku masih menahan rasa pilu ditanganku ini, menggigit bibir bawahku mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

"Iya, aku tahu tanganku terluka," jawabku sedikit kesal. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seseorang dari lapangan mendekati kami.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya seseorang yang melempar bola basket itu. Aku berusaha untuk membaik-baikkan kondisiku, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"A-ah tidak usah khawatir, aku baik baik saja," jawabku sembari melihat orang itu dan ternyata Kazune yang melemparnya. Ia berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya denganku sekarang dan melihat tanganku yang terluka.

"Baik-baik saja darimana?! Tanganmu terluka! Lebih baik luka ini harus segera dibersihkan, kalau tidak bisa infeksi," ujar Kazune khawatir. Himeka dan Miyon pun mengganggukkan kepalanya bertanda mengiyakan.

"Err tapi-" aku menjawabnya masih sambil meringis, memang luka ini sangat perih.

"Karin-chan, benar kata Kazune-kun. Kalau tidak, lukanya akan terinfeksi," seru Himeka dan Miyon bersamaan.

"Ehh Himeka-chan, bisa tolong bawakan kotak P3K dari UKS? Tolong," ujar Kazune menyuruh Himeka dan Miyon untuk mengambil kotak P3K di UKS.

Yang aku tahu, Kazune memang kenal dengan Himeka, karena mereka adalah sepupu. Himeka Kujyo dan Kazune Kujyo. Benar?

Pada saat Himeka dan Miyon mengambil kotak P3K, aku pergi membersihkan tanganku bersama Kujyo yang membantuku membersihkan lukaku. Kami pergi ke pinggir lapangan yang satu lagi yang terdapat keran air. Dengan segera Kazune menyuruhku untuk membasuh luka itu dengan air. Aku menurutinya saja dan pada saat air menyentuh lukaku, terasa sangat perih, aku memejamkan mataku menahan perih itu. Lantas Kazune mengambil saputangannya dan membasahinya dengan air. Sejenak aku berpikir,

'_Bukannya saputanganya belum kukembalikan pagi ini?" _pikirku.

Tak lama aku berputar dipikiranku, tiba-tiba tanganku terasa sagat perih! Dengan spontan aku berteriak,

"KYA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" aku dengan spontan membentaknya dan memukulnya dengan tangan yang sebelah lagi membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ternyata ia menggosokkan saputangannya pada lukaku.

"Ouch! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kalau tidak begitu, luka mu akan terinfeksi. Kau mau itu terjadi?!" ujar Kazune sembari memegangi tangannya yang kupukul. Aku mendengus kesal sembari dengan menahan perih,

"Kau tega sekali sih! Tapi yang tadi itu sangat sakit kau tahu! Makanya pelan-pelan!" aku membentaknya lagi.

"Grr, perempuan memang cengeng," ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Aku pun terbawa emosi kembali karena dikatai seperti itu.

'_Dia bilang aku cengeng?! Awas kau Kujyo!'_

Pada saat aku akan memukulnya lagi, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku menyesal menungguimu tadi, padahal aku bisa menolak permintaan _Sensei. _Biar saja kau sendiri di UKS," lanjutnya sambil berbisik. Tapi itu terdengar jelas di telingaku karena aku dekat dengannya!

"Apa maksudmu menungguiku?" tanyaku dengan nada agak marah dan curiga.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dingin menutupi rahasia, masih sembari membasahi saputangannya dengan air.

"Ihh kau menyebalkan!" **Jtak!** Aku memukulnya lagi,

"Hey! Hentikan itu!" bentaknya sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Wlee," aku hanya mengeluarkan lidah mengejeknya. Ia mendengus kesal dan mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

Namun meskipun ia terus disentak olehku karena menahan sakit, ia tetap membantuku membersihkan lukaku. Ya, mungkin itu sisi baiknya?

Tidak lama setelah aku membersihkan luka ini, Himeka dan Miyon kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K.

"Ini P3K nya," Himeka menyimpannya di bawah, di dekatku. Sedangkan Miyon membawa perban dan kapas.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kazune lembut pada Himeka dan Miyon. Aku sedikit terkejut karena sang Kujyo Kazune bisa bersikap seperti itu pada mereka, tapi kenapa padaku tidak?!

Namun Himeka dan Miyon tidak akan diam disini, karena mereka bilang mereka belum mengerjakan tugas -_-, jadi aku hanya akan bersama Kazune untuk mengobati luka ini.

Setelah Himeka dan Miyon pergi, Kazune mengambil perban dan.. yang paling tidak kusuka! Obat merah! Kazune mulai meneteskan obat merah itu di lukaku. **Tes tes.. **

WUWW, luar biasa perihnyaa -_-

Saat itu aku menahan agar tidak menjerit atau memukulnya lagi. Tapi yang tidak bisa kutahan adalah air mata. Sudah kuusahakan untuk tidak menangis, namun apadaya, luka itu sangat membunuhku!

_'Memalukan.. Pasti Kujyo-kun akan menertawakanku kalau aku menangis,' _pikirku sembari masih menahan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan satu persatu.

.

"Ukhh.. Hiks.." aku meringis sambil menutup mataku yang berair, dan tanpa terasa air mataku pun semakin deras. Sangat perih! Bahkan lebih perih daripada tadi!. Tanganku pun sampai bergetar karena menahan sakit, dan Kazune pasti merasakannya juga.

"**EH?!** Hey, jangan menangis," ucap Kazune dengan nada kekhawatiran dan lembut. Aku terkejut karena kata-katanya tadi. Kupikir, _'Bisa juga ia bersikap lembut seperti itu?'_

Aku menatapnya dengan samar-samar karena air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir, ia terlihat khawatir. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk dan berusaha menyeka air mataku yang semakin deras bila diperlakukan lembut. TT^TT

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis. Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sakit. Tapi bila tidak di obati, luka itu tidak akan sembuh cepat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa hilang itu akan berkurang. Tenang saja," ujar Kazune sembari menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir itu dengan lembut dan dia tersenyum! Mata biru nya yang indah menatap lurus padaku, senyumannya hangat.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, wajahku langsung menampakan semburat rona merah.

_'Oh tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti ini Karin! Kau tidak meyukainya! Jangan terpesona melihatnya! Dia itu saingan!' _aku membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku pikir kau akan menertawakanku.." ujarku sambil menundukan kepala. Ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengarku.

"Hmm, itu kan wajar. Lagipula aku kan orang baik dan tampan yang mempunyai banyak fans," ujarnya sembari membereskan poninya dengan tangannya. Dengan bangganya dia bilang dia orang BAIK yang mempunyai banyak fans?

**JTAK!** Aku memukulnya tepat di kepalanya.

"Bodoh, percaya diri sekali kau," ujarku sembari mengeluarkan lidahku mengejeknya.

"Hey! Untuk apa yang tadi itu?!" bentaknya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang aku pukul.

"Untuk kesalahanmu membuatku menangis!" bentaku kembali.

"Eh? Tapi itu kan karena sakit! Bukan karena aku!" serunya sekali lagi.

"Tidak bisa, kau duluan yang melempar bola itu padaku!" bentakku

"Bukannya kau yang tidak hati-hati! Aku kan sudah memperingatimu!" sentaknya.

Namun pada saat aku akan membalasnya, tak tahu mengapa, aku malah tertawa. Sekilas tadi aku melihatnya sebagai orang yang dingin, lalu ia menjadi orang yang lemah lembut, lalu sekarang, ia seperti anak kecil. Memang aneh.

Kazune hanya bingung menatapku yang tertawa sendiri. Namun aku tidak bisa mempungkirinya lagi, karena ia memang menyenangkan. Sekilas aku teringat kembali bahwa saputangannya masih ada padaku.

"Ah iya Kujyo-kun. Saputanganmu yang tadi pagi—"

"Untukmu saja. Sudah ya! Aku harus kembali ke lapangan!" ujarnya dan segera pergi meninggalkanku.

.

_~Skip Time~_

**[Normal POV]**

Pulang sekolah Karin, Himek, dan Miyon berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini ditambah Kazune bersama Himeka. Karin pun yang merasa sedikit jengkel pada Kazune, sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya sejak mereka pulang sekolah.

"Sampai besok!" seru Miyon dan Himeka

"Sampai besok!" seru Karin pada mereka, sedangkan Kazune hanya diam saja lantas berjalan pulang bersama Himeka. Sifatnya yang dingin sudah keluar kembali, pikir Karin.

'_Huh, dasar Kujyo-kun,'_

Karin berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya langsung. Karena seharusnya Karin pergi ke Cafe Familiy dulu, tapi karena kondisinya, Karin langsung pulang dan berniat untuk istirahat sejenak.

Sampai di rumah Karin di sambut pelayan pribadinya Rika. Tentunya tidak hanya Rika, maid-maid yang berada di rumah Karin pun semua berkumpul menyambut kedatangan sang majikan.

"Selamat datang Nona, apa anda ingin makan siang?" sapa Rika,

"Tidak terimakasih Rika. Aku ingin istirahat dulu," ujar Karin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun itu pasti menyangkut kejadian di sekolah tadi.

"Hmm. Pulang-pulang Kakak pasti menanyakan keadaanku.." ujarnya sembari mengambil bantal empuk dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sejenak ia teringat dengan lomba yang ia ikuti.

.

**[Karin POV]**

Pagi hari membangunkanku dari mimpi indah. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memakai seragamku. Langsung turun ke ruang makan dan menyapa Kakaku yang sudah datang tadi malam. Lantas, tanpa basa-basi lagi pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kujawab keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang Kakaku.

"Karin-chan! Kemarin kau jatuh lagi? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Lisa dengan sedikit berlebihan menurutku.

"Aku sudah baik Ka," ujarku sedikit malas, lalu menghabiskan sarapanku dan segera pergi ke sekolah tanpa diantar lagi. Lisa membiarkanku pergi sendiri karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia kerjakan juga, maka ia tidak mengantarku meskipun keadaanku masih kurang baik.

~Sekolah~

Sesampainya di sekolah aku pun langsung menyapa sahabat karibku, Himeka dan Miyon. Dengan segera kami berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ini adalah hal yang biasa kami lakukan sebelum belajar untuk me-refreshingkan pikiran kami.l

"Karin-chan, apa kau sudah belajar untuk cerdas cermat?" tanya Himeka padaku membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu kami akan setia mendukungmu Karin-chan! Ayo SE-MA-NGAT! SE-MA-NGAT!" seru mereka sembari menari-nari membawa pom-pom _cheerleader_ di depan kelas membuat semua orang terhibur dan tertawa bahagia. Namun ada sesuatu yang menotong kebahagiaan di kelas ini,

Saat itu terdengar speaker sekolah,

**"Perhatian pada seluruh murid. Lomba cerdas cermat akan diadakan hari ini pukul 10, bagi para peserta di mohon segera bersiap-siap. Semua peserta harus sudah kumpul di aula pada Pukul 10. Terimakasih."** suara itu suara Ketua OSIS. Kazune Kujyo.

"Kya! Itu suara Kujyo-kun!" para fansnya berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama Kazune.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lalu menuruti apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan percaya diri dan dukungan teman-teman sekelas, aku berjalan menuju aula. Tanpa rasa ragu lagi, aku sampai di depan aula, dan sudah banyak yang berkumpul di dalam, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Perasaanku menandakan ada yang tidak beres... Serasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku...

* * *

.

.

_**Tbc~**_

_**Apakah lomba cerdas cermat itu akan berjalan lancar? dan siapa yang akan memenangkannya?**_

_**.**_

_**Please review~^^~**_

**a/n: Wahh edit selesai untuk chapter berikut^^. Bagaimana? Mohon maaf ya bila masih ada _misstypo_ bertebaran, semoga saja chapter berikut lebih menarik lagi dari sebelumnya^^. Oke seperti biasa untuk memastikan tolong Review~, saran selalu diterimaa^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Halo semua~ Miss16Silent datang hanya untuk meng-edit chapter-chapter berikut wkwkwk. Lama ya updatenya? _Gomen ne _T^T. Semoga saja ada _readers_ yang tertarik lagi dengan cerita ini^^. Ya semoga saja. Sekarang tidak perlu basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca~^^~. Dan uhh.. maaf ya sepertinya karena waktu mepet jadi saya sebutkan saja nama-nama reviewers nya?^^

Jadi terimakasih banyak sudah me-ripiuw cerita ini yang gaje dan entah apa menurut anda, intinya saya berterimakasih dan maaf update lama T^T, terimakasih yang sudah kasih saran yah, terus terus fav. jugaa, terus yang me-review jugaa, **Sweet Crystal, , Ayu.p, Nindya, daisy-san, grace, Chang Mui Lie, RI ichi kane, dan amell. **Terimakasih sudah menjadi penyemangat saya menulis ceirta ya semuanya, saya terharuuu T^T.. oke cukup sekian.

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ya.

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*Looking for freedom*~**  
_

* * *

Di depan aula Karin diam sejenak dan melihat pada orang-orang yang akan ikut lomba cerdas cermat. Terlihat rata-rata peserta cerdas cermat kali ini adalah murid perempuan, tapi ada juga murid laki-laki. Karin mengakat kepalanya tegap, menandakan ia sudah siap untuk menghadapi lomba cerdas cermat itu.

**.**

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Aku merasa ada aura yang menyeramkan dibelakangku. Entah instingku terlalu kuat atau apapun itu, merasa tidak enak aku segera membalikan badan, dan terlihat seorang gadis sepantaran denganku berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hmm, Hanazono-san. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti lomba ini?" ucap gadis itu yang merupakan salah satu anggota grup Kazune-z .

"Iya," jawabku dengan senyum, aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan mereka, maka aku bersikap baik pada mereka. Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak mempedulikan baik atau buruknya orang-orang, karena ia selalu ketus pada perempuan lain.

"Aku peringati saja ya Hanazono-san. Kalau kau menang dalam lomba ini. Jangan harap kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi," ujar mereka dengan dingin dan segera pergi. Aku masih diam berdirri disana mencerna kata-kata mereka.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Apa salahku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Daripada memikirkan hal seperti itu, aku berniat untuk segera masuk ke aula dan siap mengikuti lomba. Perasaan tegang sudah mulai menyelimutiku sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di dalam aula, karena aura di dalam ruangan ini seperti persaingan yang sangat ketat antara murid pintar.

Perlombaan pun dimulai. Peraturan dalam lomba ini sangat ketat, dan kemenangan ditentukan oleh skor yang paling besar.

Ronde demi ronde terlewati dengan mudah olehku. Dalam ronde ke 3 para peserta hanya tinggal tersisa 4 peserta, dan dalam ronde ini peraturannya adalah 2 lawan 2.

'_Uhh, aku tidak terlalu suka yang seperti ini' _pikirku.

Yang paling sial, aku dipasangkan dengan Nishikiori Michiru, sang artis di sekolah juga, namun aku belum begitu mengetahui kemampuannya. Sedangkan lawanku adalah Yuuki dan murid perempuan yang merupakan salah satu grup Kazune-z.

Ronde 3 dimulai dan tentunya kelompokku yang menang. Tinggal 1 ronde lagi.

"Ronde terakhir Karin Hanazono dengan Michiru Nishikiori!" ucap _Sensei_

Dalam ronde ini aku melihat sejenak ke arah Kazune-z dan mereka melihatku dengan sinis. Mungkin karena tadi aku mengalahkan teman mereka, namun mereka mengisyaratkan ku sesuatu.

_"Ingat kata-kataku tadi Hanazono-san!"_

Setelah menerima sinyal-sinyal itu aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan berkonsentrasi pada soal yang di berikan _Sensei. _Malas berurusan dengan mereka.

**.**

_~Skip Time~_

Lama perlombaan dimulai, kini hanya tinggal penentuan skor siapa yang paling besar. Apakah aku ataukah Nishikiori Michiru. Aku berdiri di depan semua bersama Michi di sebelahku menunggu hasil keluar. Pada saat _Sensei _selesai menentukan siapa pemenangnya, akhirnya _Sensei_ berbicara di mikrofon.

"Pemenang dari lomba cerdas cermat kali ini adalah.." ucap _Sensei _dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua orang di dalam aula ini sangat terlihat menunggu hasilnya dengan tegang. Apalagi aku dan Michi yang menjadi kontestannya.

Semuanya menunggu akhir dari kalimat _Sensei_ dengan penasaran, dan dengan sigap _Sensei_ menucapkan nama pemenang lomba ini.

**"Hanazono Karin!"**

**.**

"Wahh! Selamat ya Hanazono-san!" teriak murid murid yang menyaksikan perlombaan dengan gembira.

Aku pun merasa terhenyak pada saat mendengar namaku disebutkan. Itu adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan. Senyum pun terpampang di wajahku dengan indahnya. Michi yang berada di sebelahku meskipun tidak menang, ia tetap bijaksana menerima hasil. Ia tersenyum dan memberi ucapan selamat padaku. Dengan senang hati aku tersenyum kembali padanya.

"Iya terimakasih!" ucapku tersenyum. Michi juga masih akan menjadi anggota OSIS, karena sudah masuk ronde ke empat tadi.

Lama aku berdiri disana, terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari jauh. Aku segera mencari sosok yang memanggilku itu dan akhirnya aku temukan di depan aula. Dengan segera aku pergi menghampirinya.

"Karin-chan!" teriak seseorang dari depan aula.

"Karin-chan!" ternyata yang memanggilku Miyon dan Himeka. Ia terlihat begitu ceria, wajah mereka berseri-seri melihatku. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

Mereka berlari ke arahku dan memelukku seperti _teddy bear_.

"Selamat Karin-chan! Aku senang kau bisa menang!" ujar Himeka dengan tersenyum.

"Iya Karin-chan! Kau memang hebat!" seru Miyon bahagia.

"Terimakasih," jawabku tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatku itu.

.

Lalu setelah ada pemberitahuan bagi pememang untuk pergi menemui _Sensei _di depan aula. Aku pergi menemui _Sensei _dan ternyata disana juga terlihat Kazune yang menungguku.

"Hanazono-san, selamat ya! Aku tahu kau pantas memenangkan lomba ini," ucap _Sensei _padaku. Aku hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan, lalu dilanjut dengan Kazune.

"Selamat ya Hanazono-san. Kau tahu kan bila kau memenangkan lomba ini—" dengan segera kata-kata Kazune dipotong olehku.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS," ucapku. Kazune terlihat dingin, seperti biasa. Lantas ia membereskan rambutnya dengan sebelah tanganya membuat murid perempuan yang melewat menjerit histeris.

"_**KYA! Kujyo-kun sangat tampan!"**_

Namun Kazune tidak mempedulikan mereka dan meneruskan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat kupotong.

"Ya betul, dan itu berlaku mulai dari **sekarang,**" ujar Kazune dengan santai.

Aku tersentak terkejut mendengar kalimatnya, ia bilang **sekarang? **Tapi itu tidak adil!

"**APA?** **Sekarang?**" tanyaku terkejut.

"Iya, ada masalah?" tanyanya kembali masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ehh tapi—" ucapku dan segera terpotong oleh _Sensei_.

"Iya benar Hanazono-san. Kau akan menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS mulai dari sekarang, dan sekarang aku serahkan Hanazono-san padamu Kujyo-san," ujar _Sensei_ sembari pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kau dengar? Tugasmu mulai dari hari ini, atau tepatnya **sekarang**," ujarnya lantas Kazune segera meninggalkanku yang masih diam terkejut.

Saat sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kazune berbalik lagi,

"Hey ayo! Tugasmu bukan untuk berdiri diam disitu saja! Ikuti aku!" perintah Kazune padaku.

"A-ah iya!"aku segera berlari ke arah Kazune.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah aku mengejarnya, tiba-tiba ada yang muncul dihapanku. _(muncul?)_

"Hm hm hm Hanazono-san. Ternyata kau sudah berani ya membantah perkataanku," seru seseorang yang muncul di hadapanku itu, yang merupakan salah satu dari Kazune-z

"Sejak kapan aku menuruti perkataanmu? Toh, aku bukan siapa-siapamu," jawabku dingin.

"Apa? Kau tahu, kau itu satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan kata-kata kami!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Lalu? Apa masalah kalian?" ujarku sembari mengacuhkan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan mereka ke arah Kazune tadi pergi.

Mereka terdengar mendecak kesal dan mengataiku aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan tetap berjalan.

.

Aku mengikuti Kujyo yang sepertinya pergi ke ruang OSIS, dan benar Kujyo pergi ke ruang OSIS. Aku sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menyapanya, karena aku tahu ia akan marah besar.

"E-eh Kujyo-kun?" tanyaku di depan ruang OSIS itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang. Kemana saja kau? Aku kan sudah bilang ikuti aku," pekik Kujyo dengan nada agak marah dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Aku sudah bergidik ngeri melihatnya seperti itu, lantas aku segera mencari alasan utuk menutupi keterlambatanku.

"Ehh- tadi aku bertemu seseorang dulu," ujarku berbohong. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikan alasan apa yang aku berikan, ia masih saja melihatku dengan sinis. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil merasa bersalah.

"Hah, yasudah. Ayo masuk!" ujar Kazune sembari masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dan aku mengikutinya. Terlihat di dalam sudah ada beberapa anak OSIS, dan salah satunya adalah Nishikiori Michi.

Kazune berdiri di depan ruangan dan aku berada di sampingnya. Sejenak aku melirik pada Kazune, ia terlihat seperti pemimpin, dan bila dilihat-lihat.. Kazune itu terlihat _ehemtampanehem_.

"Semuanya, mulai hari ini dia yang akan menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS yang baru," ujar Kazune pada semua memperkenalkanku pada semuanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik!" aku tersenyum pada mereka sembari memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat mereka tersenyum padaku, sepertinya mereka akan menerimaku di OSIS.

Juga diantara mereka, terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang wajahnya bersemu merah. Dengan sekejap mereka maju dan memperkenalkan diri mereka sembari menjabat tangan denganku, (_mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan_). Lalu selesai mereka memperkenalkan diri, hanya tinggal orang-orang penting yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal Hanazono-san, namaku Nishikiori Michiru," ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Aku senang bisa melihat Michi di OSIS, karena ia memang orang yang baik.

"Ehh kalian bisa memanggilku Karin saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum, namun dengan sekejap.. aku berbisik pada Kazune,

_"Tapi tidak untukmu Kujyo-kun,"_ dengan senyuman licik.

Ia mendekat padaku dan berbisik kembali, terlihat sekilas ia tersenyum _devil_ juga,

"Siapa yang mau memanggilmu dengan nama itu, **bodoh**,"

Aku tersentak pada saat ia memanggilku **bodoh**, dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku dan mendecak kesal.

"Baiklah Karin-san, namaku Kuga Jin, salam kenal," aku tersenyum pada artis itu (Jin). Dilanjut dengan seorang perempuan yang manis di sebelahnya.

"Hai Karin-san! Namaku Kujyo Kazusa, kau bisa memanggilku Kazusa," seru anak perempuan dengan rambut blonde seperti Kazue itu, tetapi rambutnya panjang dan dia sangat manis!

Saat kucerna namanya, aku sejenak teringat.

'_Tunggu dulu, dia bilang Kujyo Kazusa? Apa mungkin—'_

"Aku adik Kak Kazune," serunya menjawab kebingunganku, mungkin dia melihat wajahku yang bingung.

"Oh, ternyata adiknya, salam kenal Kazusa-chan!"aku tersenyum pada Kazusa dan ia membalas senyumanku. Ia memang sangat manis.

Setelah lama kami memperkenalkan diri, sudah saatnya kami menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Kazune menyuruhku untuk selalu melapor bila ada suatu hal yang aku bicarakan dengan guru, karena mulai sekarang aku adalah tangan kanan Ketua OSIS Kazune Kujyo.

"Baiklah, sekarang karena kau masih baru sebaiknya kau mengisi dulu data diri, setelah itu serahkan padaku. Aku ada di perpustakaan," ucap Kazune memberi kertas formulir itu padaku. Aku melihat formulir itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus," ujarnya sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. Namun setelah berpikir, aku lebih baik pergi dengannya, karena mungkin saja aku ada yang tidak mengerti pada saat mengisi data diri ini.

"Ehm Kujyo-kun, aku juga ke perpustakaan saja ya?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Kazune sendiri langsung terdiam dan berbalik menghadapku,

"Hm? Terserah, dan jangan panggil aku Kujyo, Kazune saja," jawabnya dan langsung pergi ke perpustakaan.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengarnya ia memperbolehkanku untuk memanggil nama depannya. Tapi, apa maksud dari perasaanku ini? Aku merasa senang bisa dekat dengannya.

Aku melihat punggung Kazune yang semakin lama semakin menghilang, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura jahat dari belakangku, sama seperti tadi di depan aula. Aku melihat ke belakang dan ternyata mereka lagi _(Kazune-z)._

"Hanazono-san!" mereka memanggil namaku dengan sinis, dan sebelum mereka mendekatiku, aku sudah lari duluan menyusul Kazune. Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku sedang malas berusan dengan mereka.

.

~Perpustakaan~

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kazune, tapi aku duduk di seberang meja. Lalu mulai melihat formulir itu dengan seksama. Setelah melihat semua yang ada di dalam formulir itu, dengan segera aku mengambil pulpen yang tersedia di meja ini. Sesaat aku mulai menekankan pulpen itu pada kertas formulir, rasa ngilu membuatku terkejut dan melepaskan pulpen itu.

Mataku seketika membulat, tanganku yang terasa ngilu pun begetar. Aku baru teringat, bahwa tangan kananku terluka dan belum sembuh sejak kemarin. Aku berpikir bagaimana caraku agar bisa mengisi formulir itu dengan tangan seperti ini.

Dengan terpaksa aku memaksakan diri untuk mengisi formulir itu.

**Tik tok tik tok tik tok...**

Jam di perpustakaan serasa terdengar sangat keras di telingaku, detik demi detik terlewati, kemudian menit demi menit, dan akhirnya aku **Baru ** menyelesaikan nama panjangku setelah beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku menggerutu kesal dan hampir saja melemparkan pulpen itu. Namun tertahan karena aku melihat Kazune yang memperhatikanku dengan wajah kebingungan. Aku langsung terdiam dan menatap Kazune balik. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal, lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Dengan ancang-ancang, ia sudah akan mengambil kertas formulir itu, namun dengan segera aku mengambilnya dan segera berdiri menjauh darinya. Menyembunyikan kertas formulir itu di belakangku.

"Ah Kazune-kun. Anu, itu. Aku belum selesai mengisinya, hehehe. Lebih baik kau ambil setelah selesai saja ya? Sekarang kau duduk saja, aku juga akan mengsiinya kembali, ayo cepat~" ujarku sembari tersenyum tidak jelas kepadanya.

Kazune hanya menatapku aneh, mungkin sekarang ia sedang berpikir apa yang kusembunyikan, karena ia orang yang pintar, aku harus pandai-pandai juga menutupinya. Lantas kami kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Aku kembali mulai mengisi data diri itu. Tapi tanganku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengisi data diri itu lebih jauh lagi, keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dari pelipis. Aku menghela nafas panjang meratapi nasib tanganku ini.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kursi di sampingku dan duduk disampingku. Saatku lihat orang itu—

"Bodoh, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengisinya. Tanganmu belum sembuh total, bisa-bisa luka yang kemarin terbuka lagi," ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kazune.

Aku sedikit terkejut dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan pulpennya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi ia sudah siap menulis. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Ia pun sama, ia hanya diam menatapku. Tak lama kemudian.

"Hey. Kau mau mengisinya tidak? Aku akan menuliskannya untukmu, cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ujarnya masih dengan nada dingin.

Aku kembali terkejut dengan sikapnya kali ini. Entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan senang lagi seperti pada saat ia membantuku membersihkan tanganku yang terluka. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil, tidak bisa dipugkiri lagi aku hanya merasa bahagia.

Setelah itu Kazune menuliskan data diri itu untukku. Tak lama kemudian kami pun selesai dan ia tiba-tiba sedikit terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kazune mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

"Ini ambillah," ucapnya sembari memberikan kacamata yang hampir sama dengan kacamataku yang pecah kemarin. Aku pun semakin terkejut dengan tingkahnya hari ini.

"Eh? Tapi kan kau tidak perlu menggantikannya," ujarku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau membuat orang susah hanya karena kacamataku yang pecah.

"Sudah jelas itu salahku melempar bola padamu. Ya kalau tidak mau pun tidak apa apa," jawabnya dengan dingin dan sedikit mengejek. Ya dengan terpaksa aku harus mengambilnya.

"Aghh, iya yasudah, tapi benar ini tidak bayar?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku masih ragu apa bila ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memberi barang yang tidak kuminta.

"Iya, aku kan baik hati," dengan polosnya ia berkata seperti itu dan sembari memampangkan senyum liciknya dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Aku hanya mendecak kesal dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir itu. Kemudian aku beranjak dari kursi menuju keluar perpustakaan.

"Aku harus keluar, bila kau mencariku, aku ada di kelas," ujarku sembari berjalan pergi. Namun terhenti dengan kata-katanya yang mencibir.

"Siapa juga yang ingin mencarimu, Hanazono-san." Bisiknya pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Dengan sigap aku berbalik dan berkata,

"Huh! Terserah kau saja. Ohiya, panggil Karin saja. Memanggil Hanazono itu terlalu kaku," aku mendengus kesal dan pergi.

.

**[*Kazune Pov*]**

Setelah Karin memberikan data diri nya, aku kembali ke ruang OSIS dan tidak mempedulikan dimana Karin sekarang.

~Ruang OSIS~

"Kak!" panggil Kazusa menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Kazusa?" tanyaku sambil menyimpan data diri milik Karin di mejaku.

"Ahh ini, aku melihat ada surat di meja Karin-san dan tertulis untuk Karin-san. Mungkin ini surat penting jadi aku akan memberikannya pada Karin-san. Tadi kakak bersama Karin-san kan?" tanya Kazusa.

"Surat? Iya tadi dia ada di perpustakaan, ada nama pengirimnya?" tanyaku lagi sembari melihat amplop surat itu.

"Tidak ada, tapi tulisannya seperti tulisan anak perempuan dan ditulis dengan tintai merah," jawab Kazusa. Aku tertarik pada saat mendnegar surat itu ditulis dengan tinta merah.

"Tinta merah? Hmm, ya sudah," jawabku dan langsung mengerjakan tugas sebagai Ketua OSIS lagi. Kazusa sendiri langsung pergi ke perpustakaan mencari Karin. Sejenak aku berpikir,

'_Surat memakai tinta merah? Tinta merah itu jarang digunakan untuk menulis surat, apalagi ini langsung ke meja. Sepertinya aku harus menanyakannya nanti,'_

.

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Sementara itu~

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas, namun ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Dengan segera aku berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku itu. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjang dan wajah manis sedang berlari ke arahku.

"Karin-san, ini aku melihat surat di mejamu. Tetrtuju untukmu jadi aku langsung ambil saja," seru Kazusa sambil memberikan surat itu padaku. Aku melihat surat itu sejenak dan kembali pada Kazusa.

"Surat? Ah terimakasih ya Kazusa sudah mengantarkannya," ujarku pada Kazusa dan aku pun tersenyum padanya.

"Iya sama sama, aku kembali ya!" Kazusa pergi melambaikan tangannya.

Tak lama setelah Kazusa pergi, aku membuka surat itu sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas. Terlihat tulisan anak perempuan dengan tinta merah. Aku semakin penasaran karena surat itu ditulis dengan tinta merah. Lagi pula tidak ada nama pengirimnya di surat maupun amplop itu.

.

"_Kami peringatkan lagi Hanazono-san. Jangan berani-berani mendekati Kujyo-kun, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya seperti kejadian yang sudah pernah kami lakukan pada orang lain! Ingat itu! Kami tahu dan bisa membocorkan RAHASIAMU agar dikeluarkan dari OSIS!_

_Pergi ke belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Bila tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya."_

.

Saat aku membaca pada bagian RAHASIAMU, dengan seketika tubuhku serasa kaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang seperti akan meledak.

'_Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang penyakitku? Rahasia yang selama ini kusimpan, seingatku hanya Himeka dan Miyon yang tahu tentang penyakit ini,' _pikirku.

Tanpa sadar surat itu sudah jatuh dari tanganku.

.

**[*Kazune Pov*]**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang akan diberikan kepada guru. Namun sekilas aku melihat dari kejauhan, Karin berjalan membawa (atau tepatnya membaca) secarik kertas di tangannya.

'_Mungkin itu surat yang tadi?' _pikirku sambil terus berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku lihat Karin tiba-tiba diam, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan pucat. Aku heran dengan tingkahnya, karena kertas itu dijatuhkan begitu saja dari tangannya. Aku semakin penasaran dan menghampirinya.

'_Ada apa?' _pikirku

Aku menghampiri Karin yang sedari tadi diam saja, sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar dengan kedatanganku. Aku dengan spontan mengambil surat itu, tapi saat akan membacanya-

"Jangan!" pekik Karin mengambil kertas itu dariku dengan kasar.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai disembunyikan begitu? Dan kalau penting kenapa kertas itu di buang?" tanyaku sedikit ketus.

"I-ini.. itu.. Aghhh! Kau tidak perlu tahu!" bentaknya sembari lari membawa surat tadi bersamanya.

Aku hanya bisa diam ditempat itu. Memperhatikan punggungnya yang kini mulai menghilang di antara kerumunan orang di depan sana.

.

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan aku teringat akan surat tadi. Aku harus datang ke belakang sekolah. Dengan segera aku membereskan buku dan pergi ke belakang sekolah sendirian.

~Belakang Sekolah~

Saat sampai di belakang sekolah, aku sudah waspada bila terjadi apa apa. Aku melihat ke bawah pohon besar yang terkenal di sekolah ini karena sangat indah. Aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan tiba-tiba mereka (Kazune-z) datang di hadapanku.

"Ternyata kau berani datang ke sini sendiri Hanazono-san?" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya bersikap dingin seperti biasa kepada mereka, mereka pun terlihat begitu kesal melihatku.

"Biasanya yang dipanggil kemari itu akan membawa teman, tapi ternyata kau tidak. Hebat sekali,"

"Apa mau kalian? Cepat katakan," tukasku dengan tegas. Mereka terdengar mendecak dan mendekatiku dengan perlahan.

"Keinginan kami? Yaitu menjauhkanmu dari Kujyo-kun!" seru mereka bersama dan diikuti dengan tangan yang melayang ke arah wajahku.

Aku jatuh karena tamparan itu sangat keras dan membuat bekas merah di pipiku. Aku memegangi pipiku yang masih perih, lantas aku menatap mereka dengan tajam. Mereka pun tidak kalah dan menatapku semakain tajam.

"Ini baru permulaan Hanazono-san!" sentak salah satu dari mereka dan mulai menamparku lagi.

Aku tidak berdaya melawan mereka bila sendiri. Aku berusaha melawan mereka, tapi karena mereka lebih banyak aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Dimulai dari tamparan, pukulan, jenggutan, sampai injakkan pun mereka lakukan.

Setelah mereka puas menamparku dan memukulku berkali-kali. Mereka meninggalkanku yang luka-luka ini di bawah pohon besar tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku masih terduduk disana, diam membisu, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya aku sendiri yang kena sial.

"Ukh.." rintihku, aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata ini lagi dan akhirnya air mata mulai jatuh satu persatu.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan menopang tubuhku dengan berpegangan pada pohon besar itu, namun apa daya. Semua tubuhku lemas dan sakit. Sejenak ide melintas di benakku, aku segera membuka handphoneku dan sialnya baterai nya habis.. lalu bagaimana aku pulang ke rumah?

'_Ugh.. __Kenapa mereka tidak sekalian saja membunuhku? Toh, aku akan bebas dari semua masalah disini..'_

Air mata masih saja mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Mencari harapan akan ada seseorang yang melintas di dekat sini. Namun pada saat itu terdengar suara seseorang dari jauh memanggil namaku,

"Karin-san?" sepertinya suara itu aku kenal, aku melihat siapa orang itu, namun tidak terlalu jelas karena pandanganku mulai kabur, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku jatuh, tapi tidak merasakan sakit pada saat jatuh itu.

* * *

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_**Please review^^**_


End file.
